Why Rachel Berry?
by Pandalover15
Summary: If an individual was asked, "Why is Rachel Berry the biggest target in school?" They'd say: "She's a loser?, or Because the cheerleaders don't like her." There are three most known cheerleaders, if you ask them they'd say: "The dwarf's too much to handle." or "Just looking at her drives me crazy." or "She's a bit weird, but really nice." There's not one good answer, so why Rachel?


**Chapter 1: New Revelation**

 _*all of sophomore year is the same except for Quinn getting pregnant, instead she was kicked out of Cheerios for going against Sue, causing her reputation to drop. They are all Juniors now. Also instead Finn kissing Rachel at the competition Junior year, I will rearrange that part and make it that he kissed her at regionals sophomore year.*_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own glee or the characters, but I do love them though._

 _*Also sorry for the mistakes on grammar, I'm not a perfect writer, just wanted to share my imagination._

It's the beginning of junior year, and I open the doors to McKinley High. I smirk as I see the hallway part like the Red Sea. I enter the school and I notice a bunch of Cheerios on one side just talking. As I pass by them, two Cheerios stopped chatting with the others and fled to my side. One had a smug smile on her face while the other had a giddy smile.

"Brittany...Santana." I said to my blonde and brunette best friends.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany smiled widely at me.

"Sup, Q." Santana said with a small smirk.

"Are you guys ready for a new year?" I asked as we reach my locker. Two freshmen were hovering beside mine, looking into the locker that was chosen for them. Santana tapped the two freshmen's shoulders.

When they turned around, they had a smile, as soon as they recognized us their eyes widened. Santana gave them her and Brittany's locker numbers and their combinations to them. Brittany sweetly held out her hand to them. "Locker combination please."

The two freshmen looked at each other and quickly did what the Cheerios asked for.

"Thanks, fishes." Santana said as they scurried off to find their new lockers.

"It's great to be back, isn't it girls?" I asked them with a knowing smirk.

"Definitely." Santana said.

I looked at Brittany, but she seemed to have her focus elsewhere. "She's wearing what I told her…" She mumbled

"What'd you say, Brittany?" I asked as I looked at her point of focus, I saw a small diva across the room. I raised an eyebrow.

Why is B staring at _her?_

"Huh? Oh...sorry..." She smiled sheepishly. "I was just thinking of Rachel...Now that it's a new year, can we be nice to her now?"

My eyes widened. Brittany doesn't really ask for much, but she asked us to stop our bullying of Rachel. I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Santana asked with a hint of anger. "She and Frankenteen are the reason we didn't get into nationals last year...I'm still pissed off at him." She said as she crossed her arms with a small frown.

She said _him..._ doesn't she mean _them?_

When I had to go through my parents' divorce, even though Santana and Brittany were there for me, Rachel unexpectedly helped me as well. I kind of owed her a bit. But I just got my reputation back, I wasn't sure if I was ready to give it all up again. And I don't know why, but Rachel drives me crazy somehow...

"I have something to confess..." Brittany said shyly as she looked down.

"What is it Brit-Brit?" Santana asked looking worried.

"Yeah, what is it B?" I asked her too.

"Um..." She looked around then looked at us. "Put your stuff up in your locker first."

We nodded and did what she told us to, afterwards we looked back at her expectedly. Brittany suddenly grabbed our wrists and dragged us to an empty classroom. She closed the door. She looked at us shyly.

"Well?" Santana asked as she leaned on a table near the door.

I leaned on a nearby student desk and just looked at Brittany expectedly.

"I have a cr... r..." She mumbled looking down.

"Can you repeat that, but make it clearer B?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I like Rachel…and I don't mean like as in a friend but like as in 'I want to go on park dates with her and feed ducks' kind of like."

My eyes widened and it caused me to slip off the desk and fall on my butt.

I think I'm hearing things _…_

I looked at Santana and saw her jaw dropped and she was speechless. I guess it's not just me _…_ It's not like I knew what to say either. I was so sure that Brittany loved Santana.

I was first to recover. "T-Then is she the reason we're hiding? You don't want anyone else knowing?" I asked as I stood up.

"No!" Brittany shook her head. "I mean yes...I mean I just don't want her knowing...yet. I wanna be the one to tell her."

I looked at Santana again and noticed she was uncharacteristically quiet now.

"S?" I asked softly, she might like Brittany so it could be a little heartbreaking to hear your girl liking someone else.

"Isn't she dating Frakenteen?" Santana said looking down with a small frown she used earlier.

Brittany shook her head. "Finn broke up with her again during the summer because he thought she was suffocating, which is really stupid of him..." She said looking down with a shy smile. "...'cause if Rachel made me matching calendars, I would love them."

I studied Santana for a moment and noticed that she was surprised that the two "power couple" broke up. But then a moment of realization of Finn being an idiot, seem to come to her.

"She bumped into me while I was working in Fro-Yo."

"Wait...isn't she vegan?" I asked curiously. Santana raised an eyebrow at me.

"She talks a lot, and she's not very quiet." I said defensively, which confuses me, because I don't even know the reason why I'm being defensive.

"Anyway...Fro-Yo is the only place with vegan options, even if we only have one option...anyway, she bought the vegan frozen yogurt and then sat in the corner looking like she was trying not to cry. I felt bad for her so I went to talk to her...and I realized a lot about Rachel..." She said with the same shy smile, but this time looking at us. "And that brings me back to now...I like her. Besides you two she's the only one who's always nice to me and doesn't think I'm stupid. Plus, she's actually very pretty...and hot."

Santana looked at me then Brittany. "Then I guess we don't have a choice, we have to protect the midget now...for B."

Brittany grinned and hugged Santana. While hugging Santana, over the her shoulder, Brittany caught a glimpse of the diva and released Santana.

"There she is! See you later guys!" She said giddily.

Santana and I watched as she walked out the door and tackled Rachel with a big bear hug from behind. Rachel had turned around and sent a shy smile towards Brittany, she also shyly gave a small hug back. I was a bit surprised…it was just a small smile, but it was a smile that I haven't seen from Rachel. She usually has her big show smile. I shook my head to snap myself out of the little monologue in my head. I turned to Santana, a bit worried.

"San...are you ok?" I asked softly.

Santana cleared her throat. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't you like Brittany?" I replied being straightforward.

She shook her head and with an unreadable expression she said, "I _did_." She walked towards the door. "I'll see you later Q."

I sighed. "I have a weird feeling about this..." I mumbled to myself as I followed Santana out the door.

 **Rachel's POV:**

I was tackled by Brittany with a bear hug. It was very comforting, especially since it was the first day back. I was very anxious about how the day was going to go. Was it going to be in red, blue, or green? Or maybe purple? Usually never purple because they know grape is my favorite flavor.

 _Anyway, the day before:_

 _"Does this look ok?" I asked her as I tried on an outfit to wear on the first day of school._

 _She sat on the middle of my bed leaning on the headboard looking at a magazine she brought over. "It's fine." She said nonchalantly flipping a page._

" _Brittany~" I frowned. "You aren't even looking."_

 _This time she looked up and her real reaction showed on her face as her eyebrows scrunched together her lips curved downwards. "Um..."_

 _"So its bad?" I pouted as I looked in the mirror again, and in my head I agreed with Brittany._

 _"Not to be mean, but why are you wearing those clothes?" She asked as she put the magazine aside and stood up. "What I mean is you have really nice clothes, why don't you wear those?"_

 _I looked down. "Because on the first day of school, I always get slushied, I don't want to ruin my nice clothes."_

 _This time she pouted. "Well…this time you'll have me to protect you. I won't let you get slushied by anyone."_

 _I didn't responded, I just smiled at her, thankful for her encouraging words. I wasn't sure she going to be able to protect me from my destiny with slushies. But her pout could make anyone do anything._

" _Alright~ I'll wear the nicer clothes." I'm just really hoping it's all true._

 **Santana's POV**

I walked to my next class just thinking of Brittany and Rachel.

I'm an idiot.

Why am I such a coward?

I could have had something special with _her_.

I could be the one giving and receiving hugs from _her_.

"Are you okay, San?" _She_ asked me, looking at me worriedly.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"What is it?" _She_ asked.

"You called me 'San'," I said with now just one eyebrow raised.

"Oh…my apologies Santana, I have been associating with Brittany so I must have picked it up from her unknowingly." _She_ said with a nervous smile.

"It's fine, Rachel." I said to her.

This time she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Y-You know my name?"

I scrunched up my eyebrows at her response. "Of course, Tiny."

She gave me a soft smile, and I thought I couldn't breathe right. "Now that sounds more familiar…not mean but more familiar."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the teacher came in with an obnoxious greeting to the class.

"Hello class, I hope you're chatting because you're all excited to start the year in my class."

The class groaned in unison.

I glanced at Rachel and she was smirking, probably because she's the only one who's actually prepared for the teacher's lessons. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

30 minutes into the class:

I sighed as I started to get bored, but I also couldn't stop thinking about the girl sitting next to me. I sneakily glanced beside me and I saw that there was no use in being sneaky since she was so focused on the boring lesson. She was biting her lip in concentration as she wrote notes on the current lesson. I let a small smile slip from my lips.

I took out a piece of paper and started writing. Sneakily I slid the small note onto the desk of the girl beside me.

 **Rachel's POV:**

I was trying diligently to write all the important points in the lesson our teacher was lecturing about.

I looked up for the hundredth time to see his PowerPoint, but when I looked down there was a small note on the top right corner of my desk. I look to the girl next to me, but she was lazily staring at the PowerPoint that I was reading a moment earlier.

I cautiously opened it, in case it was the usual prank.

 _Hey -San_

I let out a small smile.

 _Hey_

I folded the paper and quietly slipped it on her desk. I waited a few seconds and right away it was back on my desk.

This time, without any caution, I opened it. **(Italicized=Santana; underlined=Rachel)**

 _Welcome back to school._

 _Thank you that's very kind of you._

 _You're welcome_

 _I'm sorry, this might seem a bit rude, but why are you talking to me?_

 _Should I stop?_

I looked at her shyly, and bit my lip.

 _No, I'm overjoyed with this little conversation that doesn't include any form of insults. I'm just a little cautious as to why are you suddenly talking to me?_

I looked at as she read the note, she looked a bit sad. I felt so confused.

 _Brittany told me that you guys are becoming friends, not just friends like acquaintances, but friends like_ _real_ _friends. I decided to stop being a bitch to one of the only people that Brittany can trust._

I was overwhelmed, and very touched. Though it wasn't for me, it was still touching that she decided to put off our differences and become nicer to me for Brittany. I looked at her and she was just doodling on the edge her notebook.

 _That's very kind of you to do that for Brittany. But considering our history, I just hope that it doesn't suddenly change back to insults._

I slid the note back with a lot of hesitation. I went back to the lesson, and I didn't get any response until the bell rang. I looked to my side, but she was already out the door. The note was set back onto the corner of my desk. While everyone rushed out of the class, I just sat and stared at the noted worriedly. I knew Santana was trying, but I don't know if I crossed the line. I didn't mean to but leftover feelings from last year was still present, and I didn't want to get hurt in case this was a short-term thing.

I was very hesitant in opening it, but I went against my thoughts and opened it.

 _I want to try to be your friend too._

I couldn't help the smile that escaped my lips.

 **Santana POV:**

I don't know why, but I couldn't give her the note right away.

I waited until the class bell rang and slid the note back onto her desk. I ran out the door, but I didn't go anywhere. I peeped into the room, and she was still there sitting.

She was just staring at the note with a worried look.

It's true that the last thing she wrote to me, hurt a bit. But I decided when Brittany confessed to us, to be nicer to Rachel, like how I've always wanted to be towards her. It's just the circumstances stopped me.

I swallowed as she hesitantly reached for the note. She stared at the note for a long time.

What made my heart beat faster was when a soft smile slowly appeared on her lips.

As cliché as it sounds, it felt like there were butterflies in my stomach.

I decided to head to my locker before Rachel caught me still next to our class.


End file.
